


Inktober 27 - Garen veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gay Sex, Inktober, M/M, Pilotage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Garen aime piloter des vaisseaux. Il aime bien aussi piloter Obi-Wan dans son lit.





	Inktober 27 - Garen veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Garen adorait piloter. Comme la Force coulait en lui à ce moment-là, comment le vaisseau obéissait au moindre de ses mouvements. C'était bien plus simple et jouissif de piloter un appareil que d'essayer de guider sur le chemin de la paix des êtres vivants trop souvent allergiques aux instructions - ou réfractaires à la notion d'agir intelligemment.

Sauf quand il s'agissait de guider Obi-Wan dans son lit. Son ami d'enfance avait des responsabilités importantes et peu d'occasions de se relâcher en toute sécurité. Alors quand il le pouvait, il s'abandonnait complètement. Et Garen adorait ça. La confiance totale qu'Obi-Wan lui faisait pour leur donner du plaisir à tous les deux. Comment il obéissait au moindre de ses ordres.

Garen pouvait le plier sous lui, le plaquer contre un mur, l'assaillir sous la douche... comme un bon vaisseau il était prêt à s'orienter dans toutes les directions à la moindre poussée. Un petit coup d'huile au bon endroit et il glissait sans problèmes sur les rails.

C'était presque aussi jouissif de guider sa verge entre les parois de chair agitées de spasmes de plaisir que de naviguer à vue - et à l'aide de la Force surtout - au milieu d'un champ d'astéroïdes. Autant d'adrénaline, mais il ne risquait pas de mourir de plaisir. Quoique. Des fois Obi-Wan lui brûlait tout son carburant vu comme il pouvait se montrer insatiable.

Faut dire que les retours au hangar devenaient rares avec la guerre en cours, et encore fallait-il que leurs trajectoires se croisent au Temple. Pauvre Obi-Wan qui restait sans pilote pour le faire chauffer et pauvre mini-Garen qui risquait de rouiller à force de rester au repos.

Une fois qu'ils se seraient débarrassés de ces fichus séparatistes, Garen piraterait le système informatique du Temple pour devenir le chauffeur attitré d'Obi-Wan !

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
